Calaphor's Move set
by Calaphor
Summary: The moves of my character Calaphor
AN: As I said here is all of Calaphor's moves that I have created thus far. Don't really plan on making any other moves though occasionally I have randomly made one.

* * *

 ** _Alpha Spear Toss-_ ** A bolt of white energy, meant to strike a foe and penetrate them. Similar type of ki to Krillin's Destructo Disk.

 _ **Beta Doom Sphere**_ \- The neutral version of a Spirit Bomb, with this attack Calaphor draws energy from living things, he can not kill sentient life unless the lifeform voluntarily allows him to do so. He can ask for the energy, but it does not require Calaphor to ask for the energy, he can simply draw it by creating a connection to the source of energy. IF he asks however, he could get a lot more energy. Another version of the attack is a simple grey or light orange sphere he can use that doesn't draw on ki he is given.

 _ **Delta Destruction Wave-**_ An orange attack, a wave of energy that has two forms, a normal one handed blast, and a Super Explosive wave- type attack. The one handed blast version is what could be considered Calaphor's Kamehameha attack or Galic Gun. Everyone seems to have an attack like this, DDW is Calaphor's.

 _ **Gamma Blast Ray**_ \- Similar to Delta Destruction Wave, this attack is more beam-like than the previously mentioned attack. It is also more of a light green with hints of orange, different than the Delta Destruction Wave. Think of a Death beam from Frieza, this is a similar attack.

 _ **Psi Chi Phi Rampage of Fury**_ -This attack is meant to be a combo attack, Calaphor strikes a foe with multiple types of attacks, a physical strike, usually a kick or punch, then energy attacks, possibly a beam/ sphere. He will attack in any order with these different kinds of attacks.

 _ **Iota Atom Buster-**_ Calaphor surrounds a field of energy around a foe, a grid. The enemy can easily move with this on them, but they must act fast, if Calaphor has enough time to rapid fire hundreds of small, yet powerful yellow orbs, then if a foe is mostly struck, the orbs will begin to cause great amounts of heat that evaporate and break the literal bonds that hold the molecules of the being together. This attack must be done in ssj to work. If successful, the foe hit by this attack will literally turn to singular atoms., unless they have regeneration or shielding strong enough to counter this.

 _ **Iota Warrior Style**_ \- Calaphor forms an Iota field around HIMSELF, and expands it, it will follow his movements and allow him to fight enormous foes, however this takes up a large amount of energy.

 _ **Kappa Defense Shield-**_ Calaphor hardens his aura around himself, this can withstand several strong attacks. His aura will be different colors depending on the situation, if he is in Super saiyan, his aura will be gold.

 _ **Mu Lambda Exchange**_ \- Calaphor can focus his energy and create a connection to a foe to share the damage he takes, but he must also take any damage he gives out as well. However this connection will remain, thus unless one of them, Calaphor or the foe dies before the other, they will both continue to sustain damage from each other's own attacks. This attack is heavily damaging to Calaphor. It can take Calaphor to his very limits if he uses this. The use of it can kill him. It can be hard to maintain this attack unless he can focus. It should only be used in super saiyan and only in the most dire of situations.

 _ **Omega Shield Breaker-**_ A powerful, swirling white and Gold attack, in which Calaphor charges at an opponent. This attack has piercing damage and can counter/break attacks such as Kappa Defense Shield.

 _ **Omega Shield Breaker Melee-**_ Calaphor creates an Omega Shield breaker on just his right arm, and jabs at a foe or something else, for example, like a Kappa Defense Shield type attack. This variation of OSB is like an energy blade attack and can be used as such.

 _ **Pi Pi Double Barrage-**_ Calaphor remains in one place, and rotates around, firing hundreds of homing energy attacks at his foe.

 ** _Sigma Rho Tau Triple Strike Attack_** \- A combo strike, Calaphor uses something similar to mult-form technique to strike his foe three times in a row. He returns to a single form upon the third strike, and finishes with a blast to the foe's chest.

 _ **Omicron Punch Maneuver-**_ Calaphor performs several strikes upon his foe, the final of these being heavily enhanced with Ki to strike his foe in the gut. The attack is a full on frontal assault.

 ** _Theta Mind Assault-_** Calaphor creates a connection to his foe using Ki energy, and stimulates certain parts of the foe's mind. The stimulation causes certain emotions to come up, such as depression or simple sadness, and goes so far as to induce the feeling of insanity.

 _ **Ultimate Upsilon Cannon-**_ He fires an Epsilon Cannon behind himself, as a.. counterbalance for the attack itself. He also can use this attack in his base form or in super saiyan. He uses his life force and regular fighting energy to literally fire a wave or beam beam of super destructive energy. Sometimes, when Calaphor faces an amazingly powerful foe, he can aim both of his hands at the foe to fire the UUC, however this is an extremely unstable version of the attack and can easily backfire if he isn't careful. This attack takes inspiration from the Tri-beam of Tien's, and an attack from a different anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Tsuna's X-Burner.

 _ **Xi Nu Shout-** _ Calaphor enhances his voice with Ki, this can cause the sound waves of his voice to intensify, and can easily shatter glass, on certain opponents it could pop their ears, if the foe is so unlucky, this attack could make them lose their hearing all together!

 _ **Zeta Sword Slash-**_ Calaphor concentrates his energy into a sword, and then begins stabbing and slashing at his foe.

 _ **Serpent Strike-**_ This attack, Calaphor transports or gets behind a target, then strikes multiple points. This paralyzes a foe for a few seconds, yet Calaphor does not attack most foes he brings down with this. Instead he gathers energy or prepares to attack.


End file.
